


Mindreader

by morshon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morshon/pseuds/morshon





	

 

"You're next dearie! You'll soon see how this can drive you mad!" Rumple was screaming at Emma, swaying back and forth in the middle of the diner.

"Ok, you've said that like a dozen times. I get that you and Belle had a fight. I get that you wish you could read her mind. Let me tell you buddy you can't. Women are cray cray. Even when you think you know what they are thinking you totally don't." Emma was quickly getting tired of the standoff. She had called Regina in as reinforcement in case he didn't settle down and they had to magically subdue him, but she wasn't there yet.

"Ah! But that's the problem you see? I can read her mind! That's why I'm in trouble." He laughed manically.

The bell above the doorway chimed and Regina swept into the diner pulling to a stop next to Emma. "Hello Sheriff."

"Regina." Emma just nodded her head at the brunette, making sure she kept an eye on the man in front of her. Surprisingly he had gone very still since Regina walked in.

"What's the matter O'Powerful One? Scared of little old me?" Regina baited him.

With his head cocked to the side, he steepled his hands under his chin and replied, "Interesting. Very, very interesting."

"Look, I don't have time for this. Regina just poof him to his little magic holding cell so I can call it a night." Emma said.

"Wait, wait! I'll go peacefully I promise. No need to poof me. Just one little, tiny thing…" The man said, inching closer to Emma.

"What?"

Before Emma could move away Rumple reached out and tapped one finger to the middle of her forward. He danced away from Regina's swinging arm and giggled his way through the door, leaving the two women standing there staring at each other.

"Are you okay? Did that hurt? Did you feel anything tingle when he did that?" Regina fired off her questions faster than Emma could answer them.

"Slow down there champ. I'm fine. He's had almost a full bottle of Jack Daniels. I really think he just bopped me in the forehead for fun. He knows he can't hurt me. That's the fastest way to end up back in his cell for good."

"All right then." Regina nodded, satisfied with the blonde's assessment.

"Sorry I called you down here for nothing. I'm sure I interrupted something important. Were you on a date? You look nice." Emma said as they exited the diner together.

"No, no date. Thank you for the compliment though. I would say the same about you but…" Regina trailed off, gesturing at Emma's signature skinny jeans and leather jacket.

"Yeah, Yeah. Thanks a lot. Well I guess I'll see you Friday. You are coming to the block party right? Henry's pretty excited about it." Emma asked as they approached the Mercedes. She opened the driver's door for Regina before stepping out of the way for her to get in.

"Yes. I'll be there. See you later Sheriff." Regina said, her eyes avoiding Emma's. She quickly pulled the door shut and started the car. Emma looked at her puzzled for a moment before turning and walking away.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The next morning when Emma woke up she felt different somehow. Not bad, but she started to wonder if that little imp had done something to her the night before. She decided that a visit to Regina's was in order so that maybe the woman could help her figure it out. Forgoing a shower she immediately pulled on some pants and a t-shirt and headed that way. The last thing she wanted to do was be on Regina's shit-list for not telling her something was wrong sooner.

When she arrived at the manor and Regina opened the door Emma started wishing she had taken the time to shower. The woman was absolutely gorgeous. She didn't know how she did it but she always managed to look impeccable.

_Deep breaths, Regina. Oh god, why did she wear that t-shirt? She doesn't even have a bra on. I can see her nipples…don't look at them…look at her face. Oh god this is how she looks first thing in the morning…how does she manage to look so hot without trying…_

"Hello Sheriff. What can I do for you so early this morning?" Regina asked.

"Um, do you have someone else in there?" Emma asked confused.

"No, but perhaps you should have thought about that before beating down my door at this time of the day. What do you need?" Regina responded.

_Henry's mother…Henry's mother….Henry's mother…don't look at her boobs….Henry's mother…._

"Um, you know what? I just wanted to check in and see how you were after last night. I know I worried you a little bit." Emma said, deciding very quickly that she had figured out what Rumple had done to her and that Regina DID NOT need to know.

"I'm fine." _And if that imp had hurt one hair on your head he would have found himself in a world of pain…_

"Okay then. I'm just going to go. I'll see you later." Emma said as she backed up a few steps.

"Goodbye Miss Swan. I suppose I will see you tomorrow night." Regina shut the door before Emma could even respond.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I'm telling you Ruby. I can read her mind. And she digs me." Emma said proudly, as she sat at the counter in the diner.

"Your kidding right? I mean how did he even do that?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure but I think I'm going to hold onto this little power just a few more days. I've been half in love with her for years and now I find out she wants me back? I'm in heaven."

"Well, I am glad that she likes you back. Just be careful."

"Don't worry Rubes. I got this. Especially since it's not all women's minds I can read. Just hers. I was sweating it a little when I came in here. I mean I do not want to know what goes on in that head of yours." Emma said with a laugh. Dodging the dishtowel thrown at her she noticed Regina coming in the diner. "Watch this Ruby. I'll show you."

_Coffee…need coffee._

"Ruby can you get Regina one coffee, black to go." Emma said as Regina approached the counter.

"She orders that every morning, that's not mind reading." Ruby whispered before Regina got too close.

_Ok wolf, just back it up a few feet. No need to be in her personal space. She's mine._

Regina was glaring at Ruby and Emma was grinning from ear to ear.

Deciding to toy with the brunette a little more Emma pushed her badge off the counter so she had to bend over to pick it up.

T _hat ass does not quit. How does she even get into those jeans. I wonder how hard they would be to get off….Henry's mother…Henry's mother…Henry's mother…._

"I see that you are your usual clumsy self this morning Miss Swan." Regina said.

"Oh yeah, I know right? It's a surprise every day when I manage to get these jeans on without falling over or something. It's a good thing they come off pretty easy or I'd be in trouble." Emma replied.

I bet she'd come off easy…ok don't think about it Regina…Henry's mother…she kissed Neal…Henry's mother…picture her in that stupid rain hat…

"Yes, well. I'm sure that's served you well over the years. Ruby could I get…"

"One black coffee to go Madam Mayor. Emma already ordered it for you." Ruby said smiling as she handed over the cup. Whatever Emma was doing was getting to the brunette and she was enjoying the show.

"Thank you, Sheriff. I'll see you later." Regina turned and left the diner as quick as possible.

"Emma you are terrible. You were torturing her. What was she thinking about?" Ruby asked when Regina was out of earshot.

"How hard it would be to get my jeans off. This is amazing Rubes! I am finally going to crack the Mayor code."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

"Don't worry so much Ruby. I got this, I told you." Emma smiled and got up to leave. "You just watch, by tomorrow night I'll know just the perfect way to ask her out.”

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQQ

As Emma got dressed the next night she decided to not wear a bra again since Regina seemed to like that. She also went with her best pair of skinny jeans that really showed off her ass. She was going all out tonight and she'd already made arrangements for Henry to hang out with her parents and stay over with them after the party.

When she arrived she did a quick sweep of the area and didn't see the brunette anywhere. Disappointed, she made her way to the drinks table to grab a beer. When she bent over to grab a beer from the trough that was set up she felt a prickle on the back of her neck. Turning around she saw the Mayor openly staring at her ass.

"Like what you see?" Emma asked.

"Excuse me?" Regina said, startled.

"Do you like how they decorated Main street? It looks great huh?" Emma said easily. "Let me grab you a glass of wine. I had them bring some just for you."

_Just because she had them get you wine doesn't mean anything…she's nice to everyone…almost got caught staring at her ass…need to be more careful…she's not wearing a bra again…I'm not going to be able to be around her much….I can't handle those things dangling in front of me all night…._

"So I promised Henry I would stick with you all night. He didn't want you to get lonely." Emma smiled at the brunette as she handed over the glass of wine.

_oh god now I can't ditch her…she's going to be glued to me all night…I wish it wasn't because of Henry…ok stop this Regina…you can't have her…_

"I mean I probably would have been hanging out with you all night anyway, I can't seem to get enough of your insults. You're pretty good entertainment really. It was nice of Henry to think of you though, huh?" Emma continued, not wanting Regina to think that she was only going to stay around her because of Henry.

_I'd like to show you an even better way of entertaining you…is she bouncing on her feet like that on purpose…don't stare at them…Henry's mother…Henry's mother…Henry's mother…_

"Sorry I'm so fidgety. I just can't seem to stand still. You want to walk around a little?" Emma said, holding her arm out for Regina to take.

"That sounds good. I'd like to take a look at how everything is set up. I don't need your arm Sheriff, people might take it the wrong way. It's not like this is a date." Regina slid her arm through Emma's anyway when the blonde just smiled at her and didn't move it.

"Who cares what people think? And you're right if we ever went on a date I'd have to take you somewhere much fancier, you know to make up for you having to be on a date with me." Emma said with a laugh.

_she didn't mean she'd actually go on a date with you Regina…she's just trying to be funny…I just felt her boob brush my arm…I'm glad I wore short sleeves so at least I can enjoy this a little bit…she'd never actually go on a date with me…she just did it again…does she know she's practically rubbing herself on me…I can't take much more of this…_

"Sheriff! Would you mind getting your breast off my arm! I can't believe that you'd choose to be out in public without a bra on like some 2-bit whore." Regina knew she shouldn't have snapped, but if the rubbing were to continue she didn't know if she'd be able to keep ahold of herself.

"Sorry. It was just so hot when I left the apartment and bras are so confining…I didn't really think it mattered, I mean I didn't put underwear on either." Emma knew there was no real reason to tell Regina that but she figured she had the Mayor worked up enough that she wasn't really going to pay attention to why she said it, only that she did.

_no underwear…is she trying to drive me insane…why would she tell me that…there's only one little piece of fabric between me and heaven…Henry's mother…Henry's mother…you can't think about her like that…Henry's mother…_

"Those are details that I do not need Miss Swan. I would assume you not wearing undergarments had more to do with you not doing laundry than anything else you might try to convince yourself of anyway." Regina responded.

"I wouldn't say that Madam Mayor." Emma stopped them near the edge of the party where there wasn't anyone around them. She turned fully towards the brunette and stepped in a little closer to her before continuing. "I mean I'll admit that sometimes I do it just because I know it's a little, well, naughty. Haven't you ever done something you know you shouldn't have just because it feels so damn good?" Emma was grinning at Regina at she watched her struggle to answer.

_she's trying to wind me up…why did she have to say naughty like that…I just want to push her into that alley and up against that wall…stop Regina…that would feel so damn good…pushing my body up against hers…knowing there was only a thin layer between us…Henry's mother…Henry's mother…_

Regina shook her head to clear her thoughts away before she answered. "No. Well, not recently. Doing what I want, when I want regardless of the consequences didn't really pay off for me."

"Well, you've got a point there. Something tells me though, Regina, that you still think about being a little bad sometimes. Don't you?" Emma asked, wanting to end her own game and just take what they both wanted. She stepped a little closer to Regina, took ahold of her arms and started walking her backwards into the alley.

_what is she doing…you have no idea how bad I want to be with you sometimes…why is she doing this…oh god Rumple probably put some kind of spell on her…this isn't real…_

Emma got them far enough into the alley so that they weren't visible to anyone else at the party. She gently, but firmly pressed her into the wall. "You're right. He did put a spell on me, but I'm glad he did or I would have never had the courage to do this…" Emma trailed off as she leaned in the last few inches and brushed her lips softly against warm ones. Threading her hand up into Regina's hair she held her gently in place as she deepened the kiss. It lasted a long, sweet moment and then she began to pull back. Regina surged forward, not ready to end the exploration and nipped at Emma's bottom lip, tugging it into her mouth and earning herself a groan. Emma loosened her grip she had on Regina's hair and moved her arms fully around the woman pulling her in closer. She swirled her tongue around the other woman's, letting the rightness of the moment carry her away.

Regina finally pulled away and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "Please tell me this is real, please." She whispered. "What exactly did he do to you? How did you know what I was thinking?" She asked, not moving her head, unwilling to look at Emma in the eye.

"Hey, look at me." Emma demanded as she took a step back so that Regina would look at her. Leaving her arms lightly around her she continued, "He did some kind of spell that allowed me to read your mind." Emma said quickly, knowing that this was the make it or break it moment.

"So you've heard everything I've been thinking about you for two days?" Regina took another step back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes." Emma knew she was in trouble.

"And you decided to just torture me?"

"I wouldn't say torture…this was something I've wanted for a long time…and…well…"

"You wanted this?" Regina asked, softening slightly.

"Yes. I'm glad I found out you wanted it too. We're both so stubborn we never would have gotten anywhere." Emma bravely took a step towards Regina and when she didn't back away again she put her arms back around her.

"You can un-whammy me or whatever now. As long as this wasn't a one time thing. I really would like to take you on a date."

"I'll agree to a date if you agree we don't un-whammy you for another few days." Regina answered.

"Why would you want me to still be able to read your mind…oh…"

"Now that we're on the same page Sheriff perhaps you'd like to take me home?" Regina batted her eyes innocently.

"Yes ma'am."

***Prompt: Rumples magic goes wrong and somehow Emma can read Regina's thoughts. She finds out Regina has the hots for her. They all get invited to a town party and Emma uses the new found knowledge to her advantage. She shamelessly flirts and makes innuendos and what not just to make Regina squirm and get all hot and bothered. She ends up pulling her into a cupboard, pushing her up against a wall and making out with her**


End file.
